roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Fourteenth Doctor (Earth-156594)
The Fourteenth Doctor was mostly an enthusiastic and joyful incarnation of the Doctor. This incarnation of the Doctor was also had a brilliant mind and he claimed to Yuriko Kirisaki that he invented the radiator nearly three centuries early, even though this was never proven to be true. Although, he had a cheerful and optimistic personality, this Doctor felt alone regularly since he had no companions for most of his entire life, which was very short for a Time Lord. Biography First adventure Discovering the Master on Earth After regenerating, the Fourteenth Doctor crash landed on Earth and soon discovered the Master had returned and was hiding himself with a Chameleon Arch. When the body the Master had hidden himself in opened it, he regained his memories and planned to use a time manipulation machine, that his Human self created, to kill the Doctor and take over Earth so he can recreate the Master Race. However, the Fourteenth and Tenth Doctors, along with other Doctors from Earth-4035 and Rose Tyler managed to stop the Master by the Tenth Doctor sacrificing himself to destroy the time manipulation machine, but the Fourteenth Doctor managed to save him at the last moment, just after receiving a message from Davros, by linking him to his TARDIS via vortex manipulator. Learning of his fate After defeating the Master, the Fourteenth Doctor had a quick chat with the Twenty-Fourth Doctor from Earth-4035, who revealed the Fourteenth Doctor only had a few years left to live, so he should make the most of it, which made the Doctor cautious in his later adventures. The Doctor from Earth-4035 then told him that he would see Rose again soon. After, the Doctor left Earth to go on more travels. Roaming the universe Switching bodies with the Thirteenth Doctor When the Thirteenth Doctor was put under trial to violating the non-interference policy once again, he was punished by being sent to Earth for a year in the body of the Fourteenth Doctor while his current body was held by the School of Time Lords. The Fourteenth Doctor went to go to Silencio Diner for a drink, when he sedated and taken to a old Time Lord scientific facility with the Thirteenth Doctor, where they exchanged minds. After the exchange, the Fourteenth Doctor (in the Thirteenth Doctor's body) was held in a dwarf star alloy prison. When his exile was finished, the Thirteenth Doctor was returned to his normal body and the Fourteenth Doctor was returned to his own and had his memory of the exile wiped from his mind by the Time Lords. Preventing a Dalek invasion The Fourteenth Doctor discovered that the Daleks were planning an invasion of Earth in the year 2085 after intercepting a signal sent to Davros. The Doctor made his way to the location of the coordinates that were in the signal, only to find a whole army of Daleks. The Fourteenth Doctor fought his way through the Daleks to reach Davros, where soon after he called the Time Lords so that they could capture Davros. Meeting Levi and Livi Brown After the Time Lords took in Davros to stand trial, the Doctor was attacked by the final Dalek reinforcements. The TARDIS was attacked and the Doctor fell out of the TARDIS, falling unconscious. But Levi Brown's TARDIS landed on the ship and managed to pull the Doctor into his TARDIS. Thinking he was hit by a Dalek ray, the Fourteenth Doctor prepared for his imminent demise, but it never occurred. But he began to doubt this when he didn't emit any regeneration energy. When Levi and his sister cleared out the Daleks with their defabricator gun, the Doctor ran into his TARDIS and repaired it temporarily, not sure if all the Dalek forces were gone, Levi tried to stop him but was shot by a Dalek ray, but he managed to get inside the Doctor's TARDIS before it de-materialised. Because of his recent regeneration, Levi did not regenerate from being hit by the Dalek ray. At the Ood Sphere Levi and and his sister reunited after the Doctor's TARDIS materialises on Earth. The Doctor bid them farewell, but was accidentally taken with them to the Ood Sphere. When they landed, Levi and Livi went down to the base below to investigate as the Doctor summoned his TARDIS with his TARDIS key, but when he finally went down after them, they were both nowhere to be found. After, the Doctor attempted to contact Levi, with no response, they were both later presumed dead. Encounter with the Twelfth Doctor While making some adjustments to the TARDIS on Starship UK, the Twelfth Doctor came across the Fourteenth Doctor's TARDIS. The TARDIS took off by itself and they decided to follow Twelve's TARDIS. It was here, that Twelve revealed to Fourteen he found Levi and Livi and they were dead, when they tried to call him one last time. Eventually, after a few minutes, they found Twelve's TARDIS and they both departed. Discovering Project Manticore Return to the Ood Sphere When the Doctor eventually decided to return to the Ood Sphere, he was greeted by Ood Silva, after bypassing the door systems, the Doctor discovered that all the guards had been slaughtered. He searched the file database and discovered a file called "Project Manticore". After finding the file, he downloaded the database onto his sonic screwdriver and then quickly got into his TARDIS and researched the Manticore bio-weapon on his newly-built TARDIS pad. Meeting the Thirty-First Doctor, Kotori Sigma and the Sixth Commander After researching Manticore, the Doctor got readings of an opening in the Multiverse, and decided to go through, figuring it was something related to Manticore. After going through the gateway, the Doctor met the Sixth Commander, the Thirty-First Doctor and Kotori Sigma. He soon discovered that the Master had been gotten his hands on a supply of Manticore and unrefined spectrox and was planning on dropping it on Southern Gallifrey. The Master's death The Fourteenth and his Thirty-First incarnation confronted the Master in the city of Arcadium after he started to hold civilians hostage and managed to trap the Master on a rooftop. The Master, with several gunshot wounds, attempted to tell his team to drop the Manticore and spectrox on the city, but before he could do this, the Thirty-First Doctor shot his hand, causing him to drop the radio and making him get knocked off the roof. The Master grasped onto the roof and the Doctor tried to pull him up but the Master declared that he will live on forever before willingly falling to his death. The Sixth Commander attempted to take down the airship but was infected with Manticore and fell out of the airship, severely injuring himself, causing him to regenerate into his next incarnation. Rise of Cthulhu Two weeks after the death of the Master, his brother — Usmox Tetch received a "gift" from his dead brother, who posed as the Seventh Commander, who Usmox was great friends with, he opened up the box and he was sprayed with a non-lethal version of Manticore, which altered his personality and appearance. After being sprayed with Manticore, Usmox began to go insane, viewing himself as a superior version of the Master. After leaving the Seventh Commander to die, Usmox took the alias of "Cthulhu" as he believed his true self had finally awoken, comparing it to Cthulhu being in a deep sleep. Cthulhu made his way to the Ratatoskr base in Arcadium to steal the vials of Manticore recovered from the incident with the Master and then released them across Arcadium. Infected with Manticore During the release of Manticore across Arcadium, the Fourteenth Doctor was infected with Manticore, and discovered that Cthulhu had recovered the airship used by the Master and was planning on dropping their whole supply of Manticore onto the planet. Stopping Cthulhu's plans Aware that he could die at any moment, the Fourteenth Doctor volunteered to destroy the airship but refused to bring anyone along with him so he doesn't put them in danger. After arriving on the ship, he managed to destroy the supply of Manticore, exposing himself to it even more. Afterwards, Cthulu's men cut off the power of the airship, making it crash down toward the planet. Regeneration After the power was cut, he began to go through the final phase of symptoms of the virus. Knowing he would either die from Manticore or from the crash, he accepted his fate and stayed on the ship, awaiting his demise which was prophesied by the Twenty-Fourth Doctor of Earth-4035. But before the ship crashed into the planet, a TT capsule from Southern Gallifrey was sent up to the ship to rescue him, with all his remaining strength he crawled into the capsule and closed the doors. Now safe from the crash, he realised he was going to regenerate and not die when he started emitting regeneration energy. In relief, the Doctor sighed then smiled as he underwent his regeneration into his next incarnation just as the ship hit the planet's surface.Category:Characters Appearances